


Naruko Uzumaki Otsutsuki : This is my Life

by ScatLemonQueen08



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Incest, Romance, Scat, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScatLemonQueen08/pseuds/ScatLemonQueen08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I was born, my life was set in stone. I was supposed to live this horrible life of not even knowing real happiness, but someone refused to see me live that way and my life was changed to the better. My name is Naruko Uzumaki Otsutsuki and this is my life.</p><p>Futanari Naruko, Futanari Kaguya</p><p>Naruko x harem</p><p>Godlike Naruko</p><p>-SCAT-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

AN/: Hi everyone!!!! This is my first story, so here is the info on it:

Futa Naruko, Godlike Naruko, Rinnegan Naruko, Ems Naruko, Ninjutsu master Naruko, Reiatsu-using Naruko, fast-in-a-fight Naruko, and Nara-smart Naruko.

Contents; Scat, MILF, Large Breasts, Huge Penis, Futanari, Anal, Group Sex, BBW, Incest, Big Ass, Anilingus, Masturbation.

Naruko's harem; Kuguya Otsutsuki, Anko Mitarashi, Tsunade Senju, Yugao Uzuki, Kurenai Yuhi, Hana Inuzuka, Konan and Yugito(I haven't fully decided it yet, but the full harem will be announced in later chapters.

Bashing: Sakura, Sasuke, civilian council, Jiraya.

Kuguya will also be a futanari female.

Elements from bleach and Dragon BallZ

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SCAT SCENES. SCENES WHICH POTRAY DEFECATION/SHITTING/POOP/PISSING. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SCAT OR YOU SCAT IS TOO MUCH FOR YOU TO WITHSTAND, DO NOT READ THIS STORY. I REPEAT!

THIS STORY CONTAINS SCAT SCENES. SCENES WHICH POTRAY DEFECATION\SHITTING\POOP\PISSING. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SCAT OR YOU SCAT IS TOO MUCH FOR YOU TO WITHSTAND, DO NOT READ THIS STORY!!!!!

Important Note: For those who will notice a couple of things, I have taken the scat scenes and some of the lines from a doujinshi called 'A Golden week in August Playing with Granma'. Therefore, I give full credit to the creator of the doujinshi RADIOHEAD for those scat scenes in this fic along with some of the lines I took. I will be taking some more scenes from the hentai scat manga but I will not copy everything. I am sorry if anyone feels offended that I'm copying those scenes and lines, and I promise to make sure that after I take those scenes I have chosen from the doujinshi, I'll do everything myself.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, as the anime/manga is owned by Masashi Kishimoto

This fanfiction is inspired by a doujinshi called 'A golden week in August Playing with Granma'

 

XXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXX

 

Many years ago, the world was not what it seems today, as it was a world full endless death, hatred and war. A women named Kaguya Otsutsuki, who hailed from an unknown land, ate the forbidden fruit of the holy tree. The fruit gave her energy which is known as chakra, and made her ascend from a human being to deity, and she used her power to end the cycle of hatred and the world war, bringing the world peace and order. After doing so, she became a well known person through out the world, as people worshipped her and loved her, not only for saving the world and ending the wars that nearly brang the world to an end, but for also the many other deeds she has done to humanity. 

Years went by and the holy tree gifted her with a seed that impregnated her with two children. She gave birth to two boys and named them Hagoromo Otsutsuki and Hamura Otsutsuki. She raised her sons and trained them in the use of their abilities, as the two boys where vastly different from one another. Unfortunately, when her children grew to become men, they where corrupted by their thirst for more power, and betrayed their mother as they stole the other hidden fruits from the holy tree and ate it. Enraged, she transformed into a ten tailed beast and fought her two sons two get her chakra back, but the two men defeated her and sealed into Hagoromo, her first born child.

70 years after the event, Hagoromo was finally nearing his death, and made a decision to ensure that his mother would never live to become apart of the life and be forever forgotten. He split his mother's chakra into nine pieces and called them tailed beasts. He then unsealed his mother from the seal she was held and nearly sealed her into a large rock that we know today as the moon. Fortunately, because Hagoromo and his brother never destroyed the holy tree and left it alone, the holy tree came to Kaguya's rescue and replaced her with a real clone of herself, saving her from nearly being forever sealed way in the moon.

The holy tree placed Kaguya, who was in a deep slumber, into a tomb and made itself invisible from the entire world, making sure no one was to ever find it and eat it's fruit ever again. Even though the tree couldn't move, it used the moon to watch everything that took place in the world, and guarded Kaguya's tomb along with the help of the holy tree's guardian and protector, Neliel.

One thousand years past on, and things in the world began to change. An era known as the Shinobi era began, people who where able to use chakra effectively became what is known as shinobi, lands where split and given names, politics itself was made to rule and store balance in the world, the tailed beasts where sealed away and used for power, clans where formed, and wars began and ended as peace was taken away by the new cycle of hatred that is generate by the lust for power and control. But the one thing that got the full attention of the holy tree was the day 'she' was born. It was on the day Minato Namikaze's wife, Kushina Uzumaki the second container of the Kyuubi No Yoko gave birth to a very beautiful girl. The prophecy of the toads deemed her 'The Child Of  
Prophecy', a child who would carry the burdens of the world and either would bring piece to the world, or destroy the world. The girl was named Naruko.

With nothing but curiosity, the holy tree decided to look into the life of Naruko, and to it's surprise and shock, the girl's was supposed to live a life of loneliness, empty dreams, fake friendships never experience true happiness and grow up to become an idiot girl who would become a puppet to the leaf villages selfish bigots and tyrant. Not wanting to see anymore of the disturbing future, the shinju look back to the leaf village.

Unfortunately, a masked man appeared and ripped the Kyuubi No Kitsune out of it's seal and used a mind-control technique on the tailed beast to control it and make it destroy The leaf village. The Minato Namikaze, with the help of his teacher Jiraya the toad sage, defeated the masked man and summoned the God of Death in order to seal the Kyuubi No Kitsune in exchange for his life. Coming to a conclusion of what to do, the holy tree would not stand aside and watch an innocent child live a horrible life, so it gifted Naruko with various abilities that nearly made the girl a living god, slightly changed the girls DNA making Kaguya Naruko's second mother, and gifted the girl with an ability that made the holy tree smile as it giggle in happiness of what the child will come to do and love.

Since then, the holy tree watched over the girl and protected the girl from nearly living a horrible four years of abuse, betrayal and pain, as it sometimes sent it's gardian to kill the planned mobs, assassins, biter people who stole from Naruko, and rapists, or the tree would manifest in to it's human form and secretly sing her lullabies at night so Naruko would have dreams so sweet she could actually taste them. 

After those four years, Naruko met a number of women who came to love her and protect her, as much as the holy tree does and they too, like the holy tree, swore to never leave Naruko and love the girl with every fibre in their beings, and make her life as pleasant and joyful as possible.

It was two years later that holy tree finally spoke to Naruko and told her about itself, her true heritage, her brothers(Hagoromo and Hamura, along with what they did), who was behind all the planed mobs and assassinations, who exposed her Jinchurki status, the prophecy, changing her DNA and where Naruko's second mother, Kaguya was. Knowing very well that Naruko would get out of the village and release her mother, the holy tree quickly rejuvenated Kaguya's chakra with it's own and sent her memories of everything that happened up until now. Naruko forgot about everything in the world and mainly focused on meeting her mother and finally having someone she could call family. She reached the tomb and released Kaguya from her eternal slumber. The holy tree smiled as the two females had a heart warming encounter and the vow Naruko made to never betray or hurt Kaguya like her brothers did......and since then, Naruko's life has always been pleasant and shall remain that way......

XXXXXXXXXX

The present: June 29th

In a room sleeping in a queen sized bed was a fully grown women who had perfect white skin, long silver hair, two bones on the top of her head that were shaped like rabbit ears, very small eyebrows, a pair of pale white eyes and a closed third eye on her forehead. The women sighed as she sat up from her futon and stood up, revealing her perfect and gorgeous naked body. The woman stood at the hieght of 5'8 and had smooth long legs that went on forever, a big but wall plump ass that looked even more appealing with her marvellous hips, a pair of large breasts that rivalled that of Tsunade Senju, and the most noticeable thing about her was the 13 inch long and 3 and half inch thick penis that was hard and throbbing as it stood up with it's head in between her big breasts.

This women is none other then Kaguya Otsutsuki aka the mother of the sage of the six paths, the first human to have chakra, and the all mighty rabbit goddess. Kaguya sighed as she looked at the clock and sees it's 11:00 pm.

'After doing nothing but training Naru-chan the hole day, I expected to sleep well and hopefully have 'those' dreams, but this huge meat stick and my thoughts of doing Naru-chan's sweet ass just won't allow it' was what she thought as she exited her room sliding the door closed and walking down the hallway of rooms while gently pulling her penis up and down using her right hand and pinching the perky nipple of her left breast using her left hand. She stopped at one of the doors and slid it open showing a room that had only a queen sized bed. In the bed was a girl that had the estimate hight of 4'7, a round shaped face, long blond her that went just over her shoulders, red eyes that had four rings with each ring having three tomoes, and small fox ears on the top her head. This was Naruko Otsutsuki Uzumaki.

Naruko giggled and sat up, showing her black and red fox pattern pyjamas that were unbuttoned completely exposing her perky mini D-cup breast.

“Kaa-chaaaan. What's wrong? Did you have another wet dream about me again?”

Kaguya sighed said while brushing the back of her head "I-I can't sleep. I thought maybe I could sleep with you, if you want me to". Naruko smiled and motioned her to come in. Kaguya nodded and slid the door of the room closed behind her, and walked over to the left side of the bed and hopped in. The mother and child cuddle in silence, but the silence was cut short when Kaguya spoke.....

"Naru-chan"

"Yes, kaa-chan. What is it?"

"You do know that am a virgin, right?"

"Yes"

"And you do know how much I love you, right?"

Naruto removed her face from her mothers tits and looked at her with a curious face and said "Yeah. You confessed to me that you love me more then a mother loves her daughter way back. What's wrong, Kaa-chan?"

Kaguya bit her lower lip and said "I.....I wanna burry my virgin cock in that sweet juicy ass of yours. Will you let me do it?"

Naruko laughed as she said "No way, kaa-chan!". Kaguya pouted and said "Awww! Why not?!".

"Because, kaa-chan, my poop comes from sweet ass!" Replied Naruko. Kaguya blink and looked at her daughter she said "Poop?.....Or right!!! You mean shit". Naruko nodded smiled as she said "Since I really love you, I'll tell you this. If you really want to have sex with me, your gonna have to to become a person who can say 'I love poop. Poop is my best friend' for real, okay?".

"Become friends with poop, you say? How in the world am I supposed to that?"

"(giggle) You'll have to think that up and come up with a method, kaa-chan".

Kaguya sighed as she said "If I really do this, will you let me have sex with you?". Naruko nodded and cuddled up closer to her and said "Yes, kaa-chan. For now, let's just sleep, okay? Am going back to konoha tomorrow, so I need a lot of rest". With that side, the two women slept blissfully and Kaguya smiled as she said "I love you.....musume-chan"

 

XXXXXXXX

Timeskip; 3 months later  
October 3rd

XXXXXXXX

 

Here we find Naruko dressed in white anbu pants, a black T-shirt only cover her chest and breasts revealing her well toned torso, a pair of red shinobi sandals and a leaf village headband that was tide around her neck. Her blond hair was tide in two pony tails and she the Uzushio necklace of her birth mother Kushina around her neck.

Naruko had just came back from a mission the third hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, had ordered her to go on along side her team mates Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and her jounin sensei Kakashi Hatake. The mission was to help a bridge builder get back to his country which is the wave country. At first, the mission was easy and simple just after a few minutes of living the village, but the rank of the mission changed when two C-rank missing nins of the mist village called the demon brothers appeared and tried to killed the bridge builder. Without anyone's help, Naruko made quick work of the missing ninjas and she was able to get some information out of them about why they attacked them. The bridge builder confessed that he lied about the mission, and told them why he came to the leaf village for help and what was happening in the wave country.

With no choice but to continue, Kakashi called for back up, and the hokage sent Anko Mitarashi and team 8 along with their sensei Kurenai Yuhi to be the required back up on the mission. They continued travelling to the wave country, but they encountered an A-rank missing nin of the Mist village named Zabuza Momochi and fought him in order to protect the bridge builder. Once again, Naruko fought the enemy alone and nearly killed him, if it wasn't for the fake hunter that took him and fled the scene.

They rested at the house of the bridge builder and guarded him as he worked on the bridge with the help of some shadow clones of Naruko and very little asistance from the men of the country who later quit their jobs in fear of the tyrant Gato. On the last day of the week, Zabuza Momochi appeared at the bridge with the fake hunter nin who turned out to be his accomplice, and fought Naruko along with her team, team eight and Anko. The battle didn't take long to end as the famous tyrant Gato appeared with hundreds of mercenaries armed with weapons. With the help of Zabuza, Anko and. Shino, Naruko killed some of the mercenaries and killed Gato by burning the tyrant to ashes. Zabuza and his accomplice left the wave country, not before apologising to the bridge builder and his family, and thanking Naruko for saving Haku, the fake hunter nin, from nearly being killed by Sasuke.

Naruko and the rest of the leaf ninja left the wave to return to the Leaf village, having that they completed the mission, and heard that 2 months from now the chunin exams will be starting.

She opened the door to her apartment and closed it behind her. She sighed and sighed and walked into her bedroom and found her dvd disc written 'please watch', and something that was wrapped in brown paper as it was rolled into a swirl and had a size comparable to a large whole pizza.

Being the kunoichi she is, she quickly searched the apartment for anyone who could still be in the house, but found no one. She got back into her room, took of her clothing and wore only a kimono, and she took the disc and inserted the disc into the DVD player and pressed play. The screen showed Kaguya, naked as the day she was born with her penis not hard as it was hanging between her legs and she only where white socks which caused Naruko to eye widen and blushed. Kaguya adjusted the zooming of the camera and stepped back as she said "Hi Naruko-chan!!!! I have missed you so much and I just couldn't wait to show you that I pretty damn awesome over here".

Kaguya turned around and bent over as she slightly bent her knees together putting her wide and stretched ass hole in full view of the camera which made Naruko gasp as her member started to grow and pulse.

"My god.....her asshole is so wide, I can literally put both my hands in there!!! AND I CAN SEE EVERYTHING INSIDE THERE!!! IT'S EXACTLY LIKE MINES, EXCPEPT MINES IS SMALLER SINCE SINCE AM NOT AS BIG AS HER!!!!!!" exclaimed Naruko. Kaguya looked back to the camera and said "Watch closely, Naruko!!! Am about to show you the eighth wonder of the world". As soon as she said that, sounds of farting could be heard. Naruko stood up from the bed and walked closer to the screen saw a super thick light brown turd slowly being pushed out from within within Kaguya's anus.

"Is that what I think it is? Oh Kami!!!!!" Said Naruko as she unconsciously started to masturbate, but stopped when she noticed she was doing it.

Kaguya's closed her eyes and bit her lip as she said "(moan)....the deepest debts of my intestines are starting to empty out....(Loud moan).....I had a total ridiculous amount of shit stored in(moan) there......(Moan)....It's(moan)g-going to becoming out soon so(moan)...don't look away Naruko!".

Naruko eyes softened as she said "Wow....she looks a like a horny raging monkey....Kaa-chan...you've been reborn into a shit-loving women".

As the farting sounds got silent, the big fat turd that was as thick as Kaguya's cock when it's rock-hard(AN: Yep! It's that huge) slowly came out and landed on the ground as the end of the log of shit was curved upwards and it was 18 inches long(AN: *shudders*). Slowly, the hot steamy and fresh long and massive turd got pushed out and Kaguya stopped pushing but made sure to not break the poop she just excreted out as it was still in her anus. She looked at the camera with a shit-eating grin and said "WHAT DO YA THINK BITCH!!!! THIS IS MY GOD TIER SHIT AND IT'S STILL FUCKING COMMING!!! THIS IS THE LESSON MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER TAUGHT ME!!! HOW DO LIKE THAT!!!". Kaguya pushed out the turd and it landed on the ground, and pushed out another one quicker then the last one she crapped out, only this one was more longer then the last one. Naruko jaw dropped as she said "......." Nothing.

Kaguya sighed as she said "There is more from where this came from!!! I've got a weeks worth of shit to crap out and the camera has an hour and 35 minutes before it dies!! Am gonna send you all the shit you see here in a refrigerated and rolled package so you can play with it, Naruko-chan!!!!".

Naruko paused the video and looked back to the rolled package and said "So what this actually is.....is kaa-chan's......no fucking way!....you know....fuck it!! I'M GOING THERE NOW!!!". She ran to her bed and got out a large scroll from under bed. She took the scroll and ran to her closet and took out 4 kimonos, 4 pairs of socks, her pyjamas and some some slippers, sneakers and shinobi sandals. She quickly took a shower in twenty minutes and put on a red short sleeve shirt, black shinobi sandals and a skate that went over her knees as it safely covered her actual 8 inch long and 3 inch think cock was no longer hard and throbbing. For under wear she wore nothing, seeing as she never wore any since she was born. She ran to her door, but stopped when a thought came to her mind and banged her head on the wall and said “Dammit! I nearly left without telling the girls and the hokage that am leaving!!! UGH!!! I'm such an idiot”. She took a deep breathe and exhaled as she open the door and closed it. She quickly searched the chakra signatures of the people she was looking for, and found them all together in a dango shop and used a red vortex shunshin to get there.

The dango shop

Sitting at a round table were 4 beautiful, sexy, sophisticated and strong kunoichi namely Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Hana Inuzuka and Tsunade Senju(AN: She never left and got over loosing of Dan and Nawaki). The three women were sitting as Anko was munching on some dango along with Hana and Tsunade was no on her second bottle of sake.

“Ah!! thank god I finally get that 2 months break I deserve! I can't wake to spend some time with Ruko-chan!” said Anko. Kurenai sighed and said “Don't jinx it. Anko. Everyone sitting at this table knows that buy now, the civilian council his trying to make the hokage send Naruko on an S-rank mission in the hopes of getting killed on a mission”.

“Those fat fucks have been bitch'in and bitch'in about Naru-chan being a danger to the village and never stopped yelling about ether having her executed or banished from the village since they found out she contains the Kyuubi. Not to mention that howler monkey of a flat-chested whore Mebuki wouldn't stopped screeching!!” exclaimed Tusnade as she took a sip of her sake from the saucer.

“(sigh) Then comes his second mother Kaguya. She always goes and visits her every after four months for a month. Last year she spent the whole of October AND November there” said Hana getting nodds from the women.

“Yeah! I mean sure, she is the only family alive that Naruko has, but can't we ever spend some time with her two?” said Anko, asking no one the question as it was a rhetorical one. Unknown to them, Naruko arrived a minute ago outside the shop and listened as to what they were saying. She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck as she said “Their right. I have been neglecting them for too long....I need to fix this for their sake”. She walked in the shop and soon as she got in, all four of the women eye widen as they sensed her and stood up from their chairs to see. Naruko greeted them all and gave them gave them kisses which made them blush at first but get into it as they where groped by Naruko. As soon as Tusnade saw the large scroll on her back she frowned and said “Oh come on!! Are really going where I think your going, Nartuko?”. With hesitation, Naruko nodded, which caused the women to all to be saddened and glare at Hana for mentioning Naruko going to Kaguya's house.

“Look girls. I know I have been with you guyz in a very long time, and am very sorry about it. If anything. I promise that starting on the next month I go, I'll take you guyz with me” said Naruko. The women eye widened and quickly looked at Naruko and Kurenai looked at Naruko and said “Really? Are you sure she'll be okay with it? From what you've told us. She leaves in a secluded place and she lives alone. I don't think she'll feel comfortable with us being their”.

“I'll have to agree with Kurenai-chan on that. Your mother seems like a person who doesn't like it when people invade a privacy, which is normal as I'm also that way at times” said Tsunade as she looked at Naruko. Naruko looked at all of them, then laughed as she said “Nonsense! If anything, she really wishes to see you meet all of you! I've already told her so much about you to her, she so she'll be very delighted to meet my future wives!”. The women agreed to Naruko as the Naruko smiled at them and gave them all kisses and left the dango shop. There was a moment of silence between the four, but it was broken when Anko said “Sooooooo who's gonna tell Hokage-sama that she left?

 

At the north gate

Naruko arrived at the gate and showed the shinobi guarding the gates a form showing that the hokage as sent her on aN S-rank mission that will take a month to complete. Once she was out the gates, Naruko looked up to sky and said to herself 'Just you wait Kaa-chan.....am on my way......'. She quickly relaesed the wait seal she has immediately sprinted to her mother's house

“Next stop. The land of demons”


	2. Chapter 2

AN: HI EVERYBODY!!!!! First off, I would like to say thank you all for fav'ing, following and reviewing this fic. Apparently, am the first person to ever do a Naruto scat fic(It's shocking, right?) But anyways, thank you all for reading and I hope to continue satisfying you guyz.

 

Important Note: For those who will notice a couple of things, I have taken the scat scenes and some of the lines from a doujinshi called 'A Golden week in August Playing with Granma'. Therefore, I give full credit to the creator of the doujinshi RADIOHEAD for those scat scenes in this fic along with some of the lines I took. I will be taking some more scenes from the hentai scat manga but I will not copy everything. I am sorry if anyone feels offended that I'm copying those scenes and lines, and I promise to make sure that after I take those scenes I have chosen from the doujinshi, I'll do everything myself.

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, as the anime/manga is owned by Masashi Kishimoto

 

This fanfiction is inspired by a doujinshi called 'A golden week in August Playing with Granma'

.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

.....Previously.......

 

Naruko arrived at the gate and showed the shinobi guarding the gates a form showing that the hokage as sent her on an S-rank mission that will take a month to complete. Once she was out the gates, Naruko looked up to sky and said to herself 'Just you wait Kaa-chan...am on my way...'. She quickly released the wait seal she has immediately sprinted to her mother's house

 

"Next stop. The land of demons"

 

......Now.......

October 6th 17:00pm

 

Naruko hopped down from a tree and placed a hand on the tree and anther on her knee for balance as she was panting heavily. She's been tree-hopping for a whole 3 days only stopping to put on her heat-generated coat at night and never took any toilet breaks as she didn't need one. Although, when she was passing through the land of lakes, her huge penis became hard and throbbing due to the fact she refused to pee and she started daydreaming about her mother's excretion DVD, so with no choice she threw away her panties and carried on traveling without having to cover her lower region. To her, it wasn't embarrassing at all. Rather, a very large part of her found the cold breeze hitting her vagina and asshole very appealing to a point where she ended up realizing the urine in her vagina while she was traveling. 

 

She giggled perversely as she said to herself "I didn't regret doing one bit. That warm piss trickling down my leg was sooooo good, I nearly came!(Giggle)". Having enough of her short rest, she proceeded up the forward for just 30 minutes and found the house she has been destined to get to. The house was not to big as it was a double story building and it had a small garden area just besides the pathway leading to front door of the house. Naruko quickly did a couple of handsigns and yelled "Kai!". A barrier of chakra pulsed as it disappeared and Naruko walked into the area but the chakra bearer quickly re-appeared as soon as she entered. Looking around, there she saw her mother dressed in an elegant white kimono that was held by a purple sash watering the plants of her garden and Naruko, with a sly grin, decided to surprise her. Taking of her shoes and getting bear foot, she quietly snuck up on her mother as she was being standing there.

 

Once she was near her she quickly grabbed Kaguya's big ass and yelled "SURPISE!!!!!!". Kaguya squealed in surprise and quickly turned around to see who it was. As soon as she saw who it was, she eye widened and screamed "NARUKO!!!! YOUR EARLY!!!" And hugged the half naked blonde to death as she pushed her head deep into her huge bust.

 

Enjoying the breasts of her mother colliding with her face, she wrapped her arms around Kaguya, and released another stream of urine for a good 10 seconds through her vagina as she shivered in ecstasy while moaning as the toes of her curled at the feeling of grabbing her mother's giant ass and having her face pressed into Kaguya's milk-filled G-cup boobs. 

 

Hearing the sound of liquid, Kaguya looked down and found Naruko pissing herself, making her break the hug take closer look at Naruko while holder her shoulder.

 

"Oh you naught little girl. Just look at you!! Have you been traveling without pants again?" Said Kaguya with a grin, as Naruko rubbed the back of her head and sheepishly laughed as she said "I got a massive boner on the way here so I had no choice but throw away the skate I was wearing. And sorry for urinating on your pathway, kaa-chan. Just holding you was just so good, let myself go". Kaguya used her telekinesis to close the tap and threw the hose to right side of the garden. She grabbed Naruko by her hands and said "It's fine, Let's just go inside. I wanna hear all about what happened the past three moths!". 

 

"But shouldn't I go take a bath first. I haven’t taken a bath in three days and I don't wanna make the house dirty with my piss-dripping pussy" said Naruko as she looked down noticing drops of piss where still coming from her vagina.

 

"No, no, no!!! I mean, you can take one after we talk, okay?"

 

"Oh...okay" said Naruko. Kaguya walked to the house and Naruko followed close behind as she looked at Kaguya big fat ass thinking 'That excretion DVD she gave 3 days back......No matter how many times I look at it, it was definitely her. But looking at her now, it's just too good to be true. She still as that beautiful elegant face and aura of royalty and self respect around like the last time I was with her".

 

 The two woman got into the house with Kaguya taking off her shoes and Naruko wiping her piss-wet feet on the welcome mat and went into one of the empty rooms as they sat on a rug with Kaguya sitting behind Naruko with her legs spread apart and Naruko sitting on Kagauya's lap and crossing her legs around her mother's waste. Naruko took of the large scroll on her back and placed it besides her as she said "You'll never guess what happened a week later I got home".

 

"What happened? Did you finally kill the 'idiot council'?(Giggle) or are finally going to give me some grandchildren?!"

 

"(Giggles) No, no, it's neither actually. Tsu-hime suggested that since I'm the last of my clan, I should be put under the Clan Restoration Act" said Nruko getting a gasp of shock from Kaguya.

 

"(Eye widen) Really?!! That's wonderful!!".

 

"Yeah, but the idiot council said that since I have a womb, I should become a breathing factory, and be locked in a dark room for all eternity. Not unreasonably I supposed, Tsu-hime bashed Igari Masashi's head so bad, the entire skull and head turned to tomato sauce and dust. Hinata's mother Hitomi suggested that I should be given a number of five women to marry when I become a chunin"

 

"And who did they choose for you?" asked Kaguya as she pushed a strand she took off Naruko's hair bands and push the hair behind her ears.

 

"Well, they called me in and asked me to choose. Of course, those power-hungry idiots went ballistic and tried to piss me off by calling me names like demon and disgusting self-crapping whore. I ignored them BUT I did focus my reiatsu on all them, which got them to faint" said Naruko as Kaguya shook her head chuckling which got her playful slap on the shoulder and the mother and daughter laughed together but quieted down as Naruko continued.

 

"So anyways. I chose Anko-chan, Kurenai-chan, Yugao-chan, Hana-chan and Tsuade-chan. Another thing that happened was(yawn) I went on this mission with my team, shin's team and Anko, but that was just another day at work. Oh by the way!!! Next time I come here, am bringing my future wives along, if it's okay with you".

 

Kaguya eye widen and yelled "Really?!! Of course you can bring them!! I've been dying to meet them!"

 

"That's what I've told them!!" said Naruko sighed irritatedly. Kaguya untangle Narujo's feet and picked up Naruko off of her as Kaguya stood up and said "Just wait here. Am gonna go make us some tea", then left the room leaving the door opened. Naruko yawn as she lied on her back and said "Well, there's no need to get worked up. There's still a month.....to......(Zzzzzzzzzzzz)". The second lied on her back and she closed her eyes, she fell asleep and her penis grew, and grew, and grew to a point her it was at it's hard and throbbing length of 13inches and 3-in-a-half inch thickness as precum started to leak out of it's head. Unconsciously, her right hand reach under her shirt and grab a hold of her right breast as she giggle in her sleep.. Kaguya walked in with a tray having to tea cups, but stopped when she noticed her daughter's sleeping form as she said "Hm? She dozed off". Kaguya place the tray of tea at the corner of the room and walked up to Naruko as she said "Even though it's summer, nighttime can still be cold. Plus, your still a little girl". She turned around and undid her kimono making drop to the ground and showing her naked body as she farted, and giggled at her farting. She got low as to position her ass just near Naruko's boner and poked her ass out as to showing her gigantic asshole. A large light brown turd slowly peek out of the wide anus but come to a stop as Kaguya said with a smile "There you go. Kaa-chan will cover you with nice hot blanket (giggle). Here it comes".

 

She easily pushed out the turd as it went around Naruko's huge cock in a swirly motion like ice cream on a cone, and the huge log of shit covered the cock. Naruko's penis twitch and-

 

…..Next morning.....

8:00am

 

 

Naruko shot up as she moan and screamed loudly feeling herself orgasm. 30 seconds later, the climax ended and Naruko said "(sigh)It was just a wet dream".

 

 She looked down and notice her shirt was gone as she notice her tits were in full view, she was covered with a white silk blanket and saw someone was underneath the blanket as she heard "Your awake, Naru-chan?".

 

Kaguya popped out as she sat on her knees, surprising Naruko as she squealed in shock "K-Kaa-chan!". Kaguya was completely naked and sweating as she had Naruko's cock between her large breasts and she was lick her lips clean and swallowing something as cum was trickling down her forehead.

 

"Your still hard after all I've done to you. You are such an energetic child, Naruko" said Kaguya. Naruko stood up and said "S-so what happened, wasn't a dream?!".

 

"You were conscious of what happening?" Asked Kaguya as she stood up with her penis also hard and throbbing as Naruko's cock and gave Naruto a look of worry as she continued "Did you like it? Was it too gross?". Naruko looked at Kaguya with starts in her eyes as she screamed "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!!!! THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME!!!!!!!".

 

She hugged Kaguya's mid-section and groped her ass as she exclaimed “That fabulous shit came out if this magnificent ass!!! Oh Kami!!”. Naruko smiled as she brushed Naruko's head and said “Well, I didn't realize I had it in me, until you told me to do it, musume-chan”. She grinned and continue “Now then!!! From today on, you'll spend moment dedicating yourself to playing with your Kaa-chann and having lots of fun!!!”.

 

Naruko broke away from the hug as she squealed like a little girl getting the best birthday gift ever.

 

Kaguya quickly ran to the door as she said “Last one to guest room is a poop hater!!!”. Nartuto eye widen as she chased after her mother yelling “CHEATER!!!! YOU RAN BEFORE THE RACE STARTED!!!!”.

 

The two ran while pushing one another along the way, and both of them reached the guest room laughing. Naruto sat down in an Indian style position and started jerking off with her right hand as she said “Alrighty then!!! Hurry and show me the pooping you do, kaa-chan!!”, Kaguya bent her knees as she got low, pushed out her ass as to make her anus stick out with her huge balls hanging and showing her shaved pussy. She looked back to Naruko and said “Okay, okay. Your such an impatient kid, Naruko”. As soon as she was done talking, she faced the front and closed her eyes. Naruko looked directly at the anus and saw the turd start to peeked out as the anus started to stretch. Not only that, but Kaguya's anus wasn't prolapsing, it was pumping up as Kaguya pushed out a 4inch think turd!!!!!

 

Kaguya moaned as the long log of super thick shit hit the ground and Kaguya moved her ass around in a circular motion slowly, making a swirling tower of thick and long shit. Naruko started to jerk of faster as she stood and said “Oh Kami!!! Your marvelous rope of poop is undulating and seducing me!!!!! oh Fuck!! I FEEL LIKE AM GONNA COME FROM JUST WATCHING YOU!!!!”

 

 The log of shit ended, and Kaguya stood up as she said “Tou can't be coming so soon, Bitch. I'm gonna be shitting this thick and long-ass poop aallllll dayyyy longggg”. Natuko stopped jerking as she eye widened and said “R-really?”. Kaguya walk further a little and slowly pushed out another long log of extremely thick shit as she said “Who the fuck do you think your dealing with?! I'M A THE MOTHERFUCK'IN TEM TAILED BEAST, KAGUYA OTSUTSUKI!! I'M PRACTCALLY A LIVING GOD!!! WHAT KIND OF CHEAPASS BITCH WOULD SETTLE FOR ONE LOG A DAY?! YOU AND I ARE INFINITE SHIT PRODUCTION FACTORIES, MOTHERFUCKER!!!!!!”.

 

Naruko pumped her fist in the air as she said “YOOOSH!!!!! TODAY, MY COCK IS A NEVER ENDING KUNAI CANON WITH INFINITE AMMO!!!!”.

 

YEAHHHH!!!!! THAT'S MY DAUGHTER!!!! RELIABLE IN THE MOST IMPORTANT WAYS!!

 

I'LL KEEP EXCRETIN' 'TILL THE WHOLE HOUSE IS COVERED IN SHIT!!!”. Kaguya stood up as pushed small poop out and said “Let's go to the next room, Naruko-chan!!!”. Naruko fist pumped into the air and replied “Yeah!!!!”

 

Kaguya and Naruto went into the next room, and Kaguya did a standing full split and crapped out another huge log of shit as she said “IT'S MY UNENDING STRING OF PEANUTY CHOCOLATE CARAMEL OH KAMI!! CARE TO EAT IT?!”.

 

She claimed up the security bars of the window and pushed out another rope of long thick shit as she said “RUN, RUN, OR YOU'LL BE DONE BY MY HOT AND STEAMY SHIT!!!”

 

She then lied down on her back and grabbed her legs from under the knees with her hands, shooting out more huge and hot steamy poop as she said “How 'bout it Naruko?! Is your mouth watering cock slobbering?”

 

After that, she lied flat on her stomach with her penis peeking between her tits and stuck out her ass as she shot the fresh and big shit in the air saying “My shit isn't even close to being done yet!!”

 

Naruko, having enough, inserted her hard and twitching cock into every single mountain of Shit and came huge amounts of cum in all of them as she did the last and said I've marked Kaa-chan's shit with my special milk!!! NOBODY ELSE IS GONNA TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME!!!!”

 

….12:12am.....

 

The two didn't stop there, as it was Naruko's turn to start shitting. Naruko did all kinds of positions and just like her mother, she crapped as much logs of never ending long thick poop as she can.

 

She put her right foot on a char and started pushing out s loge of dark brown shit that was equally long and thick as Kaguya, and Kaguya stood there jerking off as she said “Keep going at, musume-chan!!! It's still your turn!!

 

The fun didn't stop their, as the mother and daughter lied on their backs opposite from each other while placing their legs under their shaved armpits, and shot unending ropes of long, thick, hot and steamy shit at each other

 

 “NARUKOOOOO!! IT'S THE ULTIMATE DESTINED BATTLE!! YOU'LL NEVER SHOOT YOUR SHIT HIGHER THEN I CAN!!!!” said Kaguya with a big grin on her face.

 

Having the same grin, Naruko replied “I STARTED DOING THIS SINCE I WAS 5 YEARS OLD! I WON'T LOOS TO YOU, KAA-CHAN!!!!”

 

…..8:00 pm....

 

Here wee see Kaguya laying on her back with Naruko on top of her.

 

“Today was fun wasn't it, Naruko” said Kaguya. Naruko laughed as she replied “You have nooo idea. But it's such a shame were gonna have to clean all this up since it won't stay fresh”.

 

“Wait. Are you actually telling me that you never knew that your poop stays fresh?” said Kaguya. Naruko raised her head from it's position and looked at Kaguya with wide eyes as she asked “Really? How so?”

 

“Simple. Our shit is waaay different from normal human faeces because not only is our shit thicker and longer, but it also contains it's own lasting amount of chakra which keeps it fresh for a yeeeeerry long time. And by long time, I mean forever”.

 

“Wow! So that's why those insects from the Aburame Clan would always eat my poop” said Naruko.

 

“Exactly. There is this theory I have that our poop could have a great taste of it's own, but we'll just have to ask the person who did this to us” said Kaguya. Naruko gave a look of confusion to Kaguya's last part, but eye widened and gasped as she said “No way....your telling me that she(the holy tree) did this to us? You're actually telling that she is the reason why every time I take a crap or piss through my pussy, it feel like am ejaculating slowly?!”.

 

Kaguya nodded and said “Yep! We have her to thank!”. Naruko rested her head back down onto to Kaguya's tits and said as she said “I wonder if I'll ever get to meet her personally”.

 

Kaguya smirk as she said “Oh believe me when I saw, she'll show up when you least expect it”. Naruko yawned and said “So what are planning on doing with all this shit since it can stay hot and fresh?”. Kaguya grinned as she replied “Ohhhh I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise”.

 

“Oh come on, Kaa-chaaaan. Pleeaaassse!!!!”

 

“(Laughs) Uh~uh~uuh! Not telling”

 

“Awwww”. The two women laughed together, but both soon fell asleep. Little did they know that cetrain was looking at them as it said to itself “It won't be long till I finally join them........I''ll be with very soon...Kaguya-chan.....Naruko-chan”.

 

Akatsuki base

 

Sitting in his office reading a bingo book was none other then the rinnagan user, Pein. Standing besides him was a very beautiful and gorgeous women named Konan who read the Bingo book in pain's hands, and on the opposite side of the desk was a masked wearing an an orange mask named 'Madara Uchiha'.

 

Pein put down the bingo book and looked Madara and said “It seems the kyuubi Jinchurki might become a problem to us. What this book says about just doesn't seem quite right. It states that the person who trained her is still not known”.

 

Konan nodded in agreement as she said “We also tried to get her DNA to find out who her parents are, but only found out that her mother is Kushina Uzumaki, the red death of the leaf, while the father's identity didn't appear at all.....This all just seems too strange”.

 

It was then that Madara spoke as he said “Zetsu gave me his report saying that Since the Kyuubi Jinchuriki was 6 years old, she would go to unknown location once every four months that Zetsu couldn't enter somewhere in the land of demons. He last reported to me today the Kyuubi Jinchurki left the Leaf village and is now what that exact same location as we speak. The place is heavily protected by a chakra barrier that keeps anything from going in and if anyone tried, they would explode from the inside out. Zetsu told me this as he made a clone and had it try to go trough the wall The chakra barrier also blocks anyone from training to sense anything from within it making it very impossible to bypass. He did say that he got a better look at what the barrier was protecting, and saw a house with a large garden at back”.

 

Pein put up a thinking pose as he said “I believe that sending someone to spy and see what is going on in there and who lives is the best option available”. The two men nodded as they thought of who to send, but there thinking was disturbed as Konan said “I'll go on this mission, Pein-sama. The reason of for this is because I can hide my chakra more perfectly then anyone can in our forces, plus, everyone else is out doing missions to raise funds for our organization, I am the only one person available at present”.

 

“Then it's settle. I'll take Konan to the location using Kamui on Wednesday, and she will return to report to you, Nagato” said Madara as he left the office using Kamui. Konan left the office not before bowing and left Pein all by himself.

 

“Hmm......”

 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sup you guyz!!!!!! I don't have much to say besides thank you all for giving this fic some good feedback and am probably gonna add Mei Terumi to the Harem.

 

Important Note: For those who will notice a couple of things, I have taken the scat scenes and some of the lines from a doujinshi called 'A Golden week in August Playing with Granma'. Therefore, I give full credit to the creator of the doujinshi RADIOHEAD for those scat scenes in this fic along with some of the lines I took. I will be taking some more scenes from the hentai scat manga but I will not copy everything. I am sorry if anyone feels offended that I'm copying those scenes and lines, and I promise to make sure that after I take those scenes I have chosen from the doujinshi, I'll do everything myself.

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, as the anime/manga is owned by Masashi Kishimoto

 

This fanfiction is inspired by a doujinshi called 'A golden week in August Playing with Granma'

 

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

 

......Previously......

 

Pein put up a thinking pose as he said "I believe that sending someone to spy and see what is going on in there and who lives is the best option available" The two men nodded as they thought of who to send, but there thinking was disturbed as Konan said "I'll go on this mission, Pein-sama. The reason of for this is because I can hide my chakra more perfectly then anyone can in our forces, plus, everyone else is out doing missions to raise funds for our organization, I am the only one person available at present".

 

"Then it's settle. I'll take Konan to the location using Kamui on Wednesday, and she will return to report to you, Nagato" said Madara as he left the office using Kamui. Konan left the office not before bowing and left Pein all by himself.

 

"Hmm..."

 

........Now............

 

Wednesday October 8th

7:00am

Konoha: Naruko's Apartment

 

In Naruko's bed room sleeping comfortably was Yugao wearing nothing but a sleeveless white T-shirt written 'I love poop' in red as she was hugging a fox stuffed animal(AN: She and Hayate never dated). She was demoted from Anbu to elite jounin yesterday since she was one of the five chosen women that will become Naruko's wives. She was never more happy to find out that she could finally spend more time with a her young cute lover, but she became slightly sad when she also found out that Naruko left to go to her mother's house for a whole month. None the less, she would wait for her to come back and tell her of her demotion of going from anbu to elite Jounin.

 

She shifted slightly as she snuggled with the stuffed animal as she moaned "Hmmmm.....Na...ru....ko......hmmmm...put it in....just pleeeaaasssee put it in......(Moan)......I don't care if I won't be able to walk....I just want you inside me now....pleaaassssseee jus fu-

 

(Apartment of the Door knocks)BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!!!!!!!!

 

"OPEN THIS STUPID DOOR, NARUKO-BAKAAAAA!!!!!!" BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!!!!!!!! “I SAID OPEN THIS DOOR YOU DEMON SHTTING WHORE WHORE!!!!” BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!!!!!!!!

 

 The banging on the door woke up Yugao as she growled under breathe as she said "What does this thing want here?". She got out bed and put on some anbu pants, and walked to the door and opened it showing Sakura Haruno dressed in her usual attire as she was glaring at Yugao who looked back with a stoic expression on her face.

 

"Where is she?!! And what are you doing here, you disgusting bi-!!!"

 

"Naruko is not here. She went on a solo S-rank mission, now leave" said Yugao with a stoic face. Sakura glared as she said "I don't care if she is half away around the world! I order you to go fetch her and bring her shit-loving demon ass to me!! Today, she will come to Sasuke-kun's training session and give him the power he deserves!!!! NOW DO AS I ORDERED YOU OR I'LL TELL MY MOM!!!!".

 

Yugao narrowed her eyes as she focused some kill intent on sakura making the genin flinch at Yugao's stare and looked away in fear of the former anbu kunoichi.

 

"I'll pretend like I didn't here you say that. Leave before I open that forehead of yours with my sword and feed you brains to that dumm-ass uchiha so he can have a brain to think with, Haruno-san" said Yugao as she poured in more killing intent, which got Sakura to run off yelling "THIS ISN'T ISN'T OVER YOU DEMON-LOVING WHORE!!!!". Yugao sighed as she closed the door as she tore of the pants and said to herself "Man, that girl is something else. I've seen a lot of fangirls back in my days but she is on a whole other level!". Her stomach made a growling noise which made her rub her tummy as she said "Oooooh!! Bowel movement! And I think I have diarrhea today. Now then, where should I put it since Naruko likes diarrhea poop soooo much".

 

She looked around while releasing a looong fart, and her eyes landed on the kitchen sink and yelled "THAT WILL BE PERFECT!!!" She ran to the quickly and jumped onto the sink and quickly closed it with the lid. Spreading her legs apart, she placed her hand on her knees and said "Here it comes!!". Her anus prolapsed and hot liquid black poop came spraying out of her ass it started to fill the sink. She moan and said "Oh!! I wish she was here to see me poop out my precious hot chocklate!! She would’ve already from just watching me excrete so much!!!". After 3 minutes of shitting out her brown diarhea poop she pushed out some last small crap, and she got off the sink and looked to see the sink was full to the brim with a shit.

 

"That's no good. I still have some left, but I'll worry about that later" said Yugao as she walked over to the fridge and found a lot of plastic-closed bowls of ramen and vegetables. She took out a carrot and bit one piece as she said "Hmmm(chewing) Naruko-chan said there were a few empty buckets that she had in of her storage scrolls. Maybe if I can find them(bit another piece chewing).....I can fill them up and go get that 10 litres of enema she asked for". Without closing the door of the fridge, she walked back to the room, but accidentally pushed out a small amount of her brown ass liquid and said "Oops!.....ah-fuck it. I can't hold in anyways. I might as well enjoy shitting while standing......". She bent over and pushed out the rest of the watery shit which spilled on the floor.

 

At Kaguya's House

9:00am

 

Konan just arrived as Madara left, and here we find the blue haired beautiful women walking up to the chakra barrier as she took of her shoes.

 

You see, what the Akatsuki( mainly Madara and Pein) didn't know was that a few years back, Konan was sent on a mission that nearly killed her. It was just basically going to the ruins of Uzushio to retreat the lost scrolls of the sage of the six paths, and giving them to Nagato. However. When she got there, the scroll where in an underground dudgeon that was at a collapsing state. When she tried to take them, the sealing collapsed on her and nearly died that day. If it wasn't for Naruko happening to be there at the time, let's just say there wouldn't be anything left of Konan to bury.

 

Nruko saved Konan from death but Konan ended up with amnesia for the whole week she was with Naruko and Kaguya. The mother and daughter helped Konan to regain her memories, even though they knew full well of who she is and who she works for, mainly because they believed that Konan, like Naruko, deserved a better chance at living a life with bottled up pain and scaring memories. During the time Naruko wasn't there, the holy tree revived Yahiko for just a brief 1 hour, but to Konan it was more then enough time.

 

The two orphans spent time as Konan told Yahiko what has happened since his death, which didn't seem to please him at all about hearing this all. With the little time they had, Yahiko told her that their best friend Nagato, as a person, had died when he too so the person who was there in his body is Pein. He also told her that she has been given a second chance to start over and forget whatever past she had, and advised her to take the chance she has been given.

 

Konan, understanding by what he meant, decided then and there that she would betray Pein, the akatsuki, everything she stood for as an Akatsuki member, and obtain her own piece by surrendering herself to the holy tree and Kguya, and ask to be apart of their family.

 

The two goddesses agreed with smiles on there faces and just like Naruko, her DNA was changed and she was given a few abilities, along with the true Otsutsuki bloodline which being one with your poop.

 

Konan quickly looks around to see if Zetsu is around but finds no one there, and quickly does the handsigns as she yells “Kai!” and the barrier disappeared allowing her to walk in as the barrier re-appeared. She released a blissful sigh as her blue toenail colored toes curled at the wet grass under her feet, and tore of the cloak showing her beyond-beautiful naked body as she had perfect firm DD-cup breasts, a small line of blue cute pubic her that went down to her vagina, and a nice perfect bubble ass that could be compared to the big but of her mother Kaguya.

 

She entered the house through the front door and noticed a note on the back of the door that side....

 

'Good Morning, Naruko-chan!!! Sorry for leaving you without making you anything to eat but you'll find some cooked miso-ramen and chopped carrots at the kitchen. Me and 'somebody special' have went to the land of water to go do somethings so we'll be back by Friday. And DO NOT GO INTO THE BATHROOM!!!

 

Your's pooping

Kaguya'

 

Konan look at the latter with wide eyes as she said “Naru-chan is here? She's a moth early. And who is the 'somebody special she is- (gasp). She....must have peppermint manifested into her human form”. She wiped her feet on the mat and closed the door behind her and proceeded walked down the hallways as her nose was attacked by the familiar smell of her mother's poop and Naruko's.

 

“If I can smell their shit, then they must have had a great time together” said Konan as she walked up the guest room door, and opened it showing Naruko sleeping on the floor with a white blanket over her body as huge logs of light brown poop and dark brown poop was every where in the room. Konan could only look at the sight of the room with widen eyes as she said “.......A veeeerrry good time”.

 

She got out of her stupor and walked up to the sleeping form of Naruko as she carefully avoided avoided the poop, and picked up her sleeping and horny sister bridal style along with the blanket.

 

Naruko snuggled up to Konan as she giggled and said “Silly Kaa-chan......(giggles)...there's no such thing as too much shit(giggle)”. Konan sweat dropped as she said “The dreams she has don't qualify to be a wet dream since there always always poop. Will have to make up a name for them”. She carried Naruko out of the room and proceed down the hallway. She stopped when she reached a blue door and opened it, showing a room that had blue walls white sealing and orange tails. There was a bed that was pushed to the front wall and on it's left was a book shelf that had dildos of all sizes, laxatives and large injections full enema, while on the right side of the bed was large closet. She walked up to her bed placed Naruko down on the left side of the bed. She stood there as she look at Naruko's face and though......

 

'…..(sigh)....sometimes I forget just how beautiful you can be....imouto'.

 

Naruko's eyelids opened and reveal her red ripple-pattern eyes with the four rings turning clockwise as she yawn and stretched her arms apart. She quickly blink when she felt lips on her own, but went along with it and kissed back. Konan broke away as she looked at Naruko with nothing but 'I WANT YOU SOOO BAD' written on her face.

 

“Onee-chan......what are you doing here? Where's kaa-chan?” asked Naeujo, but got no answer as Konan kept staring at her with eyes full lust and nothing else. Releasing was she was supposed to do, she stood up from the bed and latched onto Konan's lips as she tried to even her height. She broke away from the kiss and could still her sister was none responsive.

 

Naruko smiled as she said “You want this that bad, huh? Okay then, if it will get you to tell me where kaa-chan is:”. Konan smirked as she replied “Deal”.

 

Lemon

 

The two sisters where on the floor as Naruko was on her back and Konan was besides Naruko on her back, kissing Naruko as she surrendered her mouth to the blond and let her explore her mouth as she grabbed her sister's cock and stroked it as she pulled it up and down slowly. After a few minutes, the two broke away from the kiss with a string of saliva from their mouths to get some breath as Naruko looked into Konan's amber eyes and got lost in them, as Konan felt herself get hypnotized at looking deep her little sister's blood red eyes as the rings never stopped turning anti-clockwise. The two went at it again, but only this time, Naruko didn't want to be the only one being pleasured as she rubbed the wet lips of her sister's pussy with her middle finger and touching her clit every now then which got Konan to moan loader.

 

Naruko got on top of Konan, but never broke the kiss as she started to play with Konan's left breast. Konan moaned as she felt the sensitive nipple of left breast being pinched and stopped stroking Naruko big fat penis, and starting doing the same to her sister as she attacked the right breast. Minutes later, Naruko broke from the kiss and nibbled onto Konan's right ear and trailed kisses from her chin, neck, chest, tits stomach, then she came to a stop at her vertical smile as she looked at Konan who looked back at her sister with a blush and smile as she said “Do it, Naruko-chan”. As soon as she was given permission, she latched onto Konan's pussy and gave the pussy lips a long lick which earned her loud moans from Konan, who arched her back at the pleasure she was getting and couldn't help herself as she started to play with the erect nipple of her right breasts.

 

Enjoying her sister's pussy as she kept sucking and pushing her tongue inside and licking the clit, Naruko felt her own pussy release some urine which made her moan but not as load as her sister, and she pushed out a long thick and hot dark brown log of shit from her humongous anus. The smell of the poop only increased the amount of pleasure Konan was feeling and she stopped playing with her breasts and further pushed Naruko's head deeper into pussy as she yelled “Naruko-chan!!! Do it more!! Don't stop licking every spot in my pussy!! Don't stop!”.

 

Naruko grabbed Konan's legs and put them onto her shoulders, and carried on pleasuring Konan as Naruko licked faster and faster. This caused Konan to moan even louder as she screamed her sister named and panted “Oh Kami!! I'm almost there!! Please don't stop! Please I beg of you!! Don't let go!!!". Naruko never stopped sucking and licking as she increased the speed and Konan finally screamed as she pushed her sister's head deeper ”I'M CUMMMING!!!!”. Juices came bursting out from Konan as Naruko drank it all and never let any of spilled. She removed Konan's legs from her shoulders and looked at her panting sister and said “Will you tell me now, onee-chan?”.

 

Konan, looked up to her sister and said with a smirk “No(giggle)”. Naruko rolled her eyes and said “Get on your hands and knees, onee-chan”. Konan did as she was told, and Naruko stood up and fetch two large injections full of enema which made Konan eye widen but not in fear. but rather in excitement as she was getting more aroused. Naruko got back behind her sister who poked her ass out to Naruko, showing her wide anus that was just as wide as Kaguya's. Naruko inserted the needle, and quickly pushed the liquid inside the big injection into her sister's ass who moaned loudly got a little big. Naruko took out the needle slowly and through away the injection.

 

She looked at Konan and said “Will you tell me now where Kaa-chan is?”. Konan playfully glared as she yelled NO. IT'S NOT ENOUGH!!”. Naruko shook her head and repeated the process which made Konan eye widen and blushed as she screamed in nothing but pleasure at having the liquid injected in her nice big bubble ass full of shit. Naruko positioned her super erect member and asked “You still won't tell me, onee-chan?”. Konan bit her lower lip as she said “No!! Not until I've had that big hard and pulsing cock inside this ass full of ass juice!!!”. She made the cheeks of her ass clap which made Naruko giggle perversely as she thought 'Now I see why Kaa-chan loves asses so much!!! Kami!! I SO WANNA FUCK THIS FAT ASS NOW AND PISS INSIDE OF IT!!!'.

 

She grabbed Konan's hips and thrusted her big-ass cock halfway which made Konan eye widen again as she screamed “OOOOHHH YEEEEESSSSSS!!!!!!!” and piss came out gushing from her pussy as if she was cumming loads and loads of liquid juice. Naruko shivered as she said 'It's...it's....coming” and pissed inside her sisiter's ass.

 

“HOLY FUCK!!! THAT PISS IS SO WARM!!! I CAN FEEL IT MIXING WITH MY SHIT INSIDE ME!!! IT FEELS SO GOOOD!!!” was what Konan yelled. Naruko could feel the liquid shit of her sister trying to push out her cock, and slowly pulled back out put not taking out the head o her penis, and quickly thrusted halfway in which mad Konan scream in pain and ecstasy as she tightened walls of her anus around Narurko's cock who moan and eye widen as she felt her penis twitch meaning she was also at her end. Naruko looked at her sister and said “I won't stop until you tell me where she is, onnee-chan!!”.

 

Konan nodded quickly, and Naruko took out her cock fast and fell on her back as she lied besides Konan as Naruko came strokes and strokes of cum as she jerked off and played with her tits. Konan shut her eyes closed and

 

“IT'S CUMMMMING!!!!”

 

SPAAAAAAASSSSSHHHHH!!!!!

 

the light brown liquid shit cam bursting out of her anus like water bursting out of a fire hose with a force of a 100 elephants.

 

“AH YESSS!!!!! MY ASS FEELS LIKE A BURTSING SEWAGE PIPE!!! AND IT FEELS SO GOOOOD!!!!!” was what the blue haired yelled as the coffee-like poop continued to burst from out of her anus. After 3 whole minutes, she collapses on her stomach and looked to her left to see Naruko look at her with a smile. The two giggled as they cuddled up to one another and held hands as their fingers intertwined.

 

Lemon end

 

“So....where is she?”

 

“9pant0....she left but she didn't mention where she was going. She said she left with 'someone special' and she'll be back on Friday” said Konan. Naruko pouted as she got on top of Konan and said “Oh come on!!! I did everything you wanted me to do and you just tell me another riddle?!!!” and she tickled Konan at her sides which made the older sister turn onto a giggle mess as she said “NARU(giggle)NARUKO(giggle) S-STOP!!!(giggle)STOP BEFORE I(giggle)-

 

FART!!!

 

“....”

 

“.....”

 

The two stared at each other for second, then laughed as Naruko rested her head on her older sister's tits. Konan smiled as she brushed Naruko's hair and said “Am serious, Naruko. That's what she said, but why did you come so early? You were supposed to be here on November”

 

“Well, the last time I was here, kaa-chan came in to my bed and wanted to rape my ass. I told her that if she wanted to fertilize my ass, she'll have to be like you and me” said Naruko.

 

Konan looked at Naruko with wide eyes as she said “So all that shit in the guest room is.....no way! You really got her to love shit like us?”

 

“Yep! She is soooooo full of shit, I can smell it” said Naruko. She stood up and helped up her sister as she said “Well anyways, should I clean this up for you, onee-chan?”.

 

“No, it's fine. I'll clean it all up myself. Today, since kaa-sama isn't here, I'll be your playmate, okay?” asked Konan with a smile, which Naruko replied jumped in their as she said “YES! YES! YES!! I FINALLY GET TO PLAY WITH MY BIG SISTER!!”

 

“(giggles) Okay, okay. Enough jumping. Lets go to the garden at the back of the house. I know this great spot where we can shit logs of poop any kind of fashion we want.”

 

“HAI, ONEE-CHAAAAAAN!!!”

 


End file.
